While a wide variety of folding tables are known in the art, heretofore tables which are uncomplicated and simple to manufacture yet sturdy enough for commercial and heavy duty applications have not been invented or disclosed. Generally, folding tables comprising few operable parts which are also simple to manufacture and operate are suitable only for lightweight applications. These tables are most often used to serve meals in hospitals and households and are commonly referred to as hospital trays or "TV" trays. Sturdier folding tables designed for larger applications, for example, conference tables, are generally comprised of numerous linked support members and are therefore difficult to manufacture, heavier than their less sturdy counterparts, and arduous to maneuver from an unfolded to a folded conformation. Moreover, the linked support members make the tables aesthetically unpleasing and therefore unsuitable for applications in which aesthetics is a consideration.